


Flesh

by yangmiemie22



Category: Yuuri on ice!!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmiemie22/pseuds/yangmiemie22
Summary: 已授权翻译。原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8624620/chapters/19776520





	Flesh

作者：thepossessedfangirl  
原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8624620/chapters/19776520  
授权：

 

BGM: Flesh by Simon Curtis  
梗概：勇利不知道他该怎么告诉维克多不用对他那么小心翼翼，却不小心在自己不知道的情况下告诉了他。

 

第一章

“勇利~？”勇利停下系鞋带的动作，抬头看向呼唤他的声音方向，厨房。“是的？”他喊回去。维克多挥着一块抹布走了出来，一边叹着气，“我还有碗没洗，所以你可不可以先去冰场，在我到那儿前先热身。我不会花太久的，我保证。”  
“好呀，”勇利回答，一边拍了拍马卡钦的头一边站起来，试图摆脱她。维克多笑了，微微倾身在勇利嘴唇上留下一个啄吻，转身回厨房，留下慌乱的勇利。不是说他不喜欢或者不习惯这样。只是每次都会让他惊喜。从维克多那里得到如此温柔的对待。就是同一个人，每一天把他推到极限，无论是在冰上或是他的身体。他摇了摇头，从房子慢跑到冰场，在他想得更远之前。  
时间很早，优子在门口问候了他，告诉他三胞胎不在以让他放心。同样的，不是他不喜欢她们。他只想要他的晨练开始时尖叫尽可能少。他只想放松一点，在冰面上穿梭滑行，聆听冰鞋划开冰面时发出的轻柔刮擦声。他花了点时间热身，并在维克多来之前还有些空闲。他关掉了平常的播放列表，决定和他的手机决定扔给他的任何音乐玩一会儿，退回冰场上。在几首低俗的流行音乐之后（包括Hips Don’t Lie，他该被提醒下为什么还留着这首歌），一个引人共鸣的节奏从音响中放出。他开始没认出这首歌，但仍继续随它滑动，不确定如何继续。  
“This is not the way into my heart, into my head.  
Into my brain, into none of the above.  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me.  
This spark of black that I seem to love.”  
勇利差点在冰上摔了一跤，当他意识到这是哪首歌的时候。他是很久以前听到这首歌的。它带回了披集喝醉后随着这首歌在酒吧里跳舞的可爱回忆，那是他们在还在底特律时一起去喝酒的时候。他轻笑着，更加想念那孩子了。他以前从没认真听过歌词。  
好吧，为什么不呢。我有时间。也可以随着这随便什么歌词跳舞。  
他只知道这首歌非常诱惑，就像披集所说的那样，但不知道到什么程度。  
“We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me feening and I'm ready to blow”  
随着理解歌词的意思，他脸红了。他没必要的。维克多不在。谁都不在。可能只有优子。而且甚至是她也太忙了以至于听不到任何东西。他没必要感到窘迫，那为什么他感到了？他继续随着歌词舞动，但随着歌曲发展，他忍不住开始想维克多。  
“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh.  
Get undressed, taste the flesh.  
Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh.  
Pass the test, taste the flesh.”  
维克多的双手覆盖着他。  
把他放倒在地。  
咬他。  
标记他。  
勇利几乎是踉跄着跑过去关掉手机上的音乐，在他变硬之前。那几乎太过了，无论如何。他并不完全反对维克多看到他在冰上硬着的主意，但他宁愿不要那样。  
维克多对勇利总是如此的小心翼翼。缓慢，稳定，谨慎，从来不说太多。勇利爱那样也感激那样，真心地。但是有时候他就是想要维克多放开控制。他可以感觉到维克多的双手在他头发中收紧，有时候，想要拽，但是他从没做过。他可以感觉到维克多的牙齿陷进去，有时候，想要咬，但是他从没做过。他可以感觉到维克多双手的压力，想要把他猛地推倒在床，但是他从没做过。  
而每一次，勇利真想他直接付诸行动。  
“勇利~！“  
勇利猛地跳起来，惊呆了，对他及时关掉音乐大大松了一口气。看着维克多打开了冰场的门，已经穿上了冰鞋。他朝维克多挥着手滑过去，看着维克多脱掉他的冰护，缓缓剥下夹克。勇利知道维克多是故意营造那种氛围的，但是谁会对此有所怨言呢？他只是微笑着看着那些轻盈的肌肉移动着，用一种过于淫荡的方法脱下衣物。他抬头看着维克多的脸，刚好捕捉到一个过于浮夸的眨眼和一句，“享受演出吗？“在他爆出大笑并滑开之前，对那个男人大摇其头。

~*~  
维克多朝冰场走去，准备破开门，希望能看到勇利自由滑。他听到了低沉的音乐，微笑着，很高兴他的期望没有落空。他知道勇利在他身边仍然是警惕的，尽管他们正在恋爱。  
哦老天爷啊，我在和胜生勇利谈恋爱哦。  
他觉得他可能永远不会说腻这句话，对自己。他在和这个美丽的男人谈恋爱。这个男人，可能会崩溃，但仍然可以修复好自己。当他知道这点的时候陷落了爱河。他爱他的精神。他爱他的灵魂。他爱他的身体。他爱他。  
他是如此地爱他。  
他把门打开一条缝，很高兴一点声音都没发出来，从缝中侧身闪进。  
噢。  
他认出了这首歌。好吧，他很久没听到它了（在他和朋友爬到一家酒吧里并跟着它跳舞之后，但他宁愿忘记那发生过）但他确实认出来了。他看着勇利和着音乐跳舞。双膝几乎酸软。  
勇利随着音乐移动着。性感地，充满韵律地。  
迷人地。  
允许双手在他自己全身上下漫游着，用手指梳着头发，把它们轻轻拉下自己的脸。旋转着他的双臀，在冰上滑过。弯下腰又转身而起。他的手在他的脖子后并顺着胸摩挲而下。  
诱惑地。  
他的表情，噢，那花费维克多所有的自制力来阻止他用头撞门并停下这美妙无比的景象。他可以看见勇利的呼吸变得沉重，他的嘴无力地张着，气息形成小小的云雾，当他随着音乐舞蹈的时候。他看到勇利的镇静崩溃了，看到他飞奔着关掉即将结束的音乐。好吧，维克多也没有能力再在这儿克制着等下去了。  
“勇利~！”他喊道，走了过去，当他看到勇利惊跳起来，看起来几乎是松了一口气的时候，轻轻笑了。噢勇利，如果你知道我是如此享受那副景象就好了。以及我多么希望你在另一个场景中展现给我。他缓缓脱下夹克，向勇利眨着眼并观察着他的表情，当他大笑的时候。他是如此美丽。这个不到两分钟前像诱惑着爱人一样跳舞的男人，就是此时同一个如此美丽而纯洁无辜的男人，当他嘲笑着维克多过于浮夸的诱惑的时候。  
如果你知道我是如此地想要对你做所有的事情。把那双纤细地手腕绑起来。看着那漂亮的小嘴恳求。把那张无辜的脸压进床里。标记那双柔软的大腿。撕咬那段美丽的脖颈。聆听那轻柔的声音尖叫。噢天啊，勇利，如果你知道你对我做的事情就好了。

 

第二章

他们道了晚安过后好一会儿后，勇利和维克多跌跌撞撞着进入了勇利的房间，咯咯笑着，有点醉了，多亏勇利的父母请他们出去吃饭来庆祝他们儿子的进步（维克多允许了，因为这是周六晚上，他经常让勇利周日放假）。  
勇利一转身关门时就感到维克多从身后压住了他，火热而邀请地。他感受到湿润的，张开嘴的亲吻布满了他的脖颈，并将头向后仰去以便于维克多亲吻他锁骨附近的敏感带。他喘息着感受维克多离开了脖颈而去轻轻撕咬他的耳垂。维克多轻轻咆哮着，迅速翻动勇利将他后背压在门旁的墙上，用一个粗暴的吻捕捉了他的嘴唇。  
粗暴的。  
他喜欢这样。勇利喜欢这样。他完全没有意见维克多强硬地吻他，吸吮着他的嘴唇，用舌头轻轻攻击着它。勇利在维克多急促地咬了他的嘴唇一口时发出一声哀鸣，然后撤手妥协，半睁半闭着眼睛看着他，那一点点的身高差让他看起来更加专横了。勇利禁不住微微颤抖，维克多给他的那副表情使他充满了强烈的欲望。  
维克多更深地侵入了勇利的空间，将他们的腿凿在一起，用他的胯部挤压着勇利的，富有经验地摇动着，并在他被覆盖的硬挺研磨着勇利的时候发出满意的呻吟。勇利将头用力抵向墙，溢出颤抖的一声喘息，让维克多研磨他的胯部再一会儿，然后轻轻呻吟道，“维克多……”  
维克多无法控制自己，他托举其勇利并将他压在墙上，让勇利惊呼出声。他感受到勇利的双手在他肩头收紧，他的手指深深嵌入。他的一只手伸进勇利的裤子，隔着短裤安抚着他的硬挺，于此同时他的另一只手把住勇利的臀部，紧到足够留下淤青，并充满恶意地攻击他的脖颈，撕咬着，吮吸着。  
标记着。  
“维克多。噢天啊，靠-维克多我……”勇利试图在发出另一声呻吟前逃离开，但没有满意，因为维克多突然离开了他的脖颈，并慢慢瘫倒在地。勇利为他暴露的后背在墙壁上摩擦的感觉呻吟着。维克多挪开了一点点，躺在地上，用手臂盖住双眼，沉重地呼吸着，在呼吸下咒骂着。勇利向他爬了过去，在他身上弯下腰。  
“哪里不对吗，维克多？”  
“你为什么这样？”  
“哈？”  
“我说，”维克多咆哮道，然后猛地把勇利翻转过来压在地上，压迫着他，“你为什么这样？你为什么这样诱惑我？你是怎样轻易地让我失去自我的？”  
勇利得意地笑了，观察着维克多脸上的表情破裂了，把双手放在他脖子上，把他的耳朵拉到他嘴边，并用他所能发出的最低沉的声音耳语道，“你知道我从不轻率，维克多，不过你可以主宰这个游戏。我不是玩具娃娃。我喜欢粗暴的。”  
维克多粗糙地吸气，然后将他的牙齿陷进勇利的脖颈，狠狠咬下。“天啊，是的，”勇利细语，用手梳着维克多的头发以便将他保持在那里，让他在皮肤上吸吮出一个标记，让他的另一只手从维克多衬衫边缘漫游而上，试图把它拽掉。他们穿太多了。维克多让他的手再次爬进勇利的衬衫，轻轻在他的下腹牵引着，缓慢地把布料掀起来。  
勇利感受到维克多从他脖颈离开，并把嘴唇按在他脖颈与肩膀相交指出，撕咬着那里的皮肉，并用微小的舔弄抚慰着它。勇利不耐烦地拽着维克多的衬衫，试图让他脱掉它。维克多终于放弃留下另一个吻痕，允许勇利把衬衫从他身上脱掉。勇利也迅速地脱掉了自己的衬衫并躺回去。  
一具火热的身体在他之上，将他俘获于冰冷的地板之上。  
这迷人的对比给勇利送去一阵颤抖，他将维克多的脸拉近自己并轻柔地吻着他，让维克多叹着气。躺在这硬邦邦的平面上亲吻很快变得太不舒服了。  
“维克多？”  
“嗯哼？”维克多无法停止亲吻他，甚至无法停下来听他必须要说的。  
“维克多，”一个吻，“我们移去，”又一个，“去床上好不好。我的背，”再一个，“字面意义上要死了。”  
维克多终于放弃了他的亲吻们，坐回去欣赏着勇利在他身下完全展开。  
如此美味的展开。  
“你有任何概念，”他用低沉的声音说道，感受着勇利在他身下颤栗着，“你此时此刻看起来多么美味吗，勇利？”  
“我不知道。你为何不展示给我？”勇利得意洋洋地笑着回答道。  
“脸皮真厚，”维克多灿烂地笑了，然后抬起勇利把他扔进床，给他自己赢得一声惊呼。  
维克多向他压去，双眼饥渴。他亲了勇利一次，然后挪下去亲吻他的锁骨，辗转于轻柔的让勇利微微抬起背喘息着索求更多的亲吻，和粗硬的、留下淤青的撕咬，让美丽的吻哼留在他的皮肤各处。维克多将手掌按住勇利的胯部，而勇利只能呻吟着，为着像这样拥有维克多感觉如此之好。  
缓缓向下，维克多用牙齿用力拉扯着勇利的双乳，吮吸着它们，让勇利发出用牙齿发出嘶嘶的呼气，喘息着。他继续向下，碰到了勇利的皮带并把它拉开，勇利觉得他感受到了一个被逗乐的笑容在他皮肤上展开，在维克多坐回去之前。  
“把你的手为了我伸出来，勇利，”他命令道。勇利伸出双手，瞪大双眼看着维克多用皮带缠住他的手腕并紧紧地固定住。  
噢。  
“乖男孩，”维克多像猫一样呜噜道，为勇利送去一阵愉悦的颤抖。维克多似乎注意到了并得意洋洋地笑了，“看看你。你绑着看起来如此漂亮。”  
勇利的脸深深地红了，他所能细语的只有，“求你了，维克多。”  
维克多继续他的亲吻，从勇利的下腹向下挪去，轻轻地撕咬着，感受着它的颤抖。他用牙齿拉下裤子拉链并脱下它，透过短裤亲吻着勇利的硬挺。  
“维克多。维克多，求你了，”他从上面听见，并向上瞥去，而几乎为他看到的景象崩溃了。他的手腕绑在他的头上，双眼紧闭，一张红肿的嘴，淤青遍布他的脖颈和锁骨。勇利在那一刻看起来就是罪恶的具象化。他看起来简直妩媚。  
维克多拉下勇利的短裤，抓住他的双臀拉下他，把他的大腿放在他两肩，缓缓在它们之间落下亲吻。他轻轻地夹着他大腿内侧的肌肤，轻轻吮咬着，在那柔韧的大腿上留下小小的淤青。  
“维克多，求你了，噢天啊，”勇利哀求道，他的双眼紧紧地闭起来。  
维克多用他的舌头充满压迫感地舔了一口勇利的硬挺的尖端，收集前液，让勇利呻吟起来。“你知道你看起来多么难以抵抗吗，今天热身的时候？”勇利甚至不能遮住他的眼睛因为他的双手被绑住了。所以他看到了他，噢天啊。“维克多，为什么？”  
“如此迷人，你摇动你臀部的方式，碰你自己的方式。你下次可以表演给我吗，勇利？”维克多说道，给勇利的硬挺又一次充满力度的舔弄。“维克多。求你了，噢，拜托，”勇利恳求道。  
“求我什么，小胖猪？”维克多耳语道。勇利睁眼来回答维克多的问题，啜泣着。维克多坐在那里，脸上带着最纯洁无辜的表情，就好像他不是坐在某人大腿中间像猫一样舔弄他的硬挺一样。  
“求你，吸我。任何事情维克多拜托。我需-哈——！”维克多没有等勇利说完，用把他硬挺纳入嘴中并轻轻吮吸阻止了他，用舌头在尖端拖曳着。一当勇利冷静下来，他把剩下的部分全部吞进去，用他的喉咙，试图控制窒息的反应。勇利实实在在地尖叫起来，为了那温暖潮湿的感觉，他的头向后扔进枕头中，臀部狂野地动着。维克多摁住他的臀部，并开始顺着竖起上下移动他的嘴，偶尔停下来强硬地吮吸一下，用舌头绕着竖起蔓延而下并伸进裂口。他听到勇利发出了一声啜泣并噗地一声离开，移动去亲吻他。  
“你总是如此漂亮地哀求着我。”勇利与他在一个强硬而几乎无法喘气的亲吻中相遇，急促地压迫着，张着嘴的湿吻，品尝着他自己的味道。维克多阴沉地用舌头爱抚着勇利，更多是感受而不是听到勇利喉咙后的低沉呻吟。维克多用两根手指摸索着勇利的嘴唇，然后举着它们，轻轻压进去。  
“吸，”他命令道，在勇利嘴唇上喘着气。  
勇利顺从地纳进他的手指，在尖端轻轻吸吮，用舌头光滑的爱抚沐浴着那些点。他更深地纳入它们，用舌头打着旋绕着它们，在它们之间划下，每一个轻柔的声响被房间的安静放大到大声得下流。  
维克多忍不住为他面前的景象而喘息。他几乎大声呻吟出来想象着那对红色的唇瓣裹住他的硬挺看起来会怎样。“你的嘴真美。看看它们多么乖巧地容纳了我的手指。嗯哼，够了，”他呼气，让他的手指从勇利的嘴中滑出，然后再次挪下去。  
他用嘴容进勇利的硬挺，从身下的男人那里赢得又一声呜咽，然后继续他的服务，让他的另一只手在勇利身上摸索着，安抚着他洞穴周围的肌肤一会儿。勇利的臀部为之跳了起来，他发出一声呻吟。当他轻轻把胯部顶进维克多的嘴中时。  
维克多小心翼翼地让他的手指侵入勇利，倾听是否有任何不舒适的声音，但仅仅听到了一声侵入时细小的嘶声。他让勇利放松然后，在没有任何警告的情况下，把手指的剩下部分刺进去，让勇利尖叫起来，背部在床上拱起。  
他把自己的硬挺放出了来，随着一声下流的噗声，然后看着勇利的脸，投入地凝视着，完完全全被他的面容迷住了，因为愉悦而松弛着，他的嘴张开着，双眼无神。  
他用手指反复进出，让勇利因为他手指的运动而摇动着臀部。他加进另一根手指，粗暴地用手指操着勇利，看着勇利的双眼狠狠闭上并大声呻吟出来。  
“天啊，你太美了。我多希望你能看见你自己现在的样子。你如此美丽，甚至当我像这样粗暴地对待你的时候。”  
他温柔地亲吻着勇利嘴唇的边缘，与他现在正在做的事情的力度完全相反。他观看着，当他迅速转动着他的手腕来按压着勇利的前列腺，让他今晚第九次尖叫出声，观看着勇利的脸紧绷着，他的眉毛迷人地皱起。他继续按压着前列腺直到勇利在哀求着他停止，眼泪在眼角聚集，受到了过多刺激而且没有被触碰。  
他小心翼翼地把勇利翻过身去，正面朝下，然后弯腰向他耳语道，“四肢着地，小胖猪。”他伸手去床头柜拿了一只套和润滑剂，迅速套上然后倒了一些到手指上，把勇利扩张得更开，然后倒了一些到自己上，然后将自己对准勇利的入口。  
他们的呻吟在夜晚的空气中缠绕着，当维克多进入的时候。维克多一路控制着自己，给勇利一些时间适应。他摇动着胯部以浅浅戳刺，聆听着勇利绝望的喘息声，然后逐渐失去了耐心。他开始随着每一次戳刺越进越深，试图适应这种感觉，几乎被快感所麻醉。  
勇利转过身，捕捉到维克多的眼神，然后用一个本意并非如此绝望的语调，呻吟出声，“求你操我，维克多。”有什么在维克多体内清晰地破碎了，当他一把抓住勇利的头并把他的脸摁进床，拱起他的背，让他们纷纷为了角度的改变而大声呻吟出声。  
维克多开始更狠更深地抽插起来，迷失于在勇利内部感觉如此之好的剧痛中。他永远也不会厌倦这种感觉。他调整了一下胯部的角度，并且他一定做对了因为勇利尖叫出声，但是此时他已经过分虐待了嗓音，显然它仅仅只能像抽噎声一样发出口。  
维克多突然从勇利身体内退出，而勇利为失去的快感大声诅咒并开始抗议，不过取而代之被翻转到他的背面朝下并感觉维克多充满了他几乎是马上的。他把头向后扔进枕头中，抽泣着，他的硬挺因为被碰触的需求而跳动。  
他感受着维克多将温柔的亲吻附在他的嘴角，并感受到一只手按住他喉咙的侧面。如果维克多足够专心的话，勇利心想，他能感受到那里急速的脉搏。  
维克多把牙齿陷进他的肩头，同时他更狠地刺入，让勇利呜咽起来。维克多退出来，把勇利的一只腿抬起来并盘在自己肩头。  
角度的改变让维克多每一次抽插碰到他的前列腺，他为过度快感的积累大哭出声，呻吟着。只要维克多碰一下。那是他所需的达到高潮的唯一条件。他甚至不能自己做，因为他的手被绑得如此之紧。  
“维克多。噢天啊，维克多，求你碰碰我。我快要-噢天啊，求你碰我。”  
维克多把他得双腿拉起来到它们几乎要被伸展到后面了，充分利用了他的柔韧性。勇利感觉到维克多的呼气扑在他脸上，随着他的耳语，“不行。为我高潮。没被碰的。你可以做到的。为我高潮，勇利。”与此同时他向后靠去并稍微抬起了他的臀部，紧靠着勇利的前列腺狠狠操弄，让勇利只能抽泣。他可以感觉到维克多的抽插越来越不稳定，随着他离他自己的高潮越来越近。  
最后一次，特别强硬的插刺让勇利尖叫出声，当他在自己的胸膛上射了出来，背部在床上拱起，眼睛啪地猛烈睁开以直直瞪着天花板而高潮。  
维克多感受着勇利在他周围紧缩起来，那是最后一根稻草拉着他越过边缘，他也高潮了，呻吟同时不稳定地在勇利身体内抽插着直到他平静下来。他在勇利身上瘫倒下来，两个人都无视了他们之间此刻的汗水和湿黏。  
他感受着勇利在他头顶的亲吻和耳语，“维恰……”，然后他坐起身，呻吟着当他退出勇利时。他把勇利手上的皮带解下来，并温柔地亲吻着摩擦得亮红的手腕。  
他走到洗手间里扔掉套并弄了一块湿毛巾回来清理勇利。他在勇利身边坐下，温柔地清理着他，时不时在他皮肤上留下柔软的亲吻，当勇利在他亲到他身上许多淤青中的一个时蠕动着，他轻笑起来  
维克多把毛巾扔到房间的角落，加入他们被遗弃的衣服，然后滑进勇利身旁并把两个人都用羽绒被裹起来，用一只手臂揽住勇利的腰，在他的肩头擦了擦鼻涕。他感受着勇利的手滑到他身后并梳理着他的头发，慢慢爱抚着。  
“天啊，勇利。你真的太美了。我是怎么如此幸运的？”  
“我希望你知道你把那句话大声说出来了，”勇利轻笑出声。“而且无论如何那没法和我的幸运程度比较。我一辈子的偶像，在我的床上，和我蜷缩在一起。现在，那是梦想。”  
“很显然，你没有遇到过你自己，”维克多用睡意朦胧的声音回答道，眼睛几乎快闭上了。  
他最后听到的是勇利嘟囔着关于早上的第一件事是洗个澡在他们纷纷陷入睡梦之中前。  
（（而在另一个房间，真利，真心烦闷于她可以清清楚楚地听到他们在她耳机最大音量之上，发出一声松了一口气的叹息，真诚地诅咒她的亲弟弟，在她终于入睡之前。））


End file.
